Siempre estaré a tu lado
by Natter
Summary: A veces la depresión te atrapa, y te cuesta salir adelante, pero Bella podrá al lado de Edward, siempre pudo junto a él... Se aman, pero no están juntos... lo único que son capaces de decir es "Siempre estaré a tu lado... no importa nada más..."
1. Depresión

Desperté con su rostro otra vez en mi mente… era inevitable. No sabía qué éramos, pero algo éramos. No era capaz de decir que era mi mejor amigo, pero tampoco tenía una relación con él. Se había vuelto el dueño de mi corazón… no entiendo cómo fue todavía, pero lo era.  
Tenía a Edward en mi cabeza y no podía sacármelo… desde los 13 años.  
Aunque me lleve casi 6 años, me había enamorado de él. Pero todo fue confuso…

Nos habíamos conocido a través de unas amigas mías, Rosalie y Alice, cuando él estaba en su último año de preparatoria y yo ni la había comenzado. Hablábamos de vez en cuando, como si fuéramos amigos, pero en un campamento de dos semanas, pasamos todas las comidas juntos y llegamos a ser unidos, durante 5 meses hablábamos por horas, que se pasaban volando y nunca era suficiente los ratos que podíamos vernos o hablar por computadora.

Hablábamos como si fuéramos pareja, pero no lo éramos, no podíamos serlo. Pero una tarde, se me rompió el corazón, estaba hablando con Jessica, que era muy amiga de él, y ese día sentí una tristeza que nada podía igualársele…

_Flashback  
_ Sabes, me dijo que estaba enamorado, le pregunté de quién pero no te lo puedo decir, se lo prometí… me dijo que el año pasado había estado completamente enamorado de ella, y que este año su amor se calmó… su nombre empieza con T, es lo único que puedo decirte – me contó Jessica._

_No se me ocurría quién podía ser… y de repente, TANYA… sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir y yo estaba en s_ _hock. ÉL estaba enamorado de Tanya… era amiga mía, no la odiaba, sin embargo, sentía celos. Ella estaba de novia, sabía que no lo veía a él se esa forma, pero mi corazón igual sufría… Odié ese 18 de Mayo…_

_En ese momento, decidí dejarlo ir, había un montón de personas que confiaban en él como para que yo tambi_

én desahogue mis penas y mis alegrías en él (aunque él siempre era mi alegría).  
En una fiesta yo lo ignoraba, y eso me taladraba el alma. Me dolía no ir y darle un abrazo ni estar cerca de él, pero pensaba que era lo correcto.

_Esa noche hablamos a través de la computadora y me dijo que había estado preocupado por mi todo el día… le dolía que me haya alejado, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado y que no podría alejarme de él, le necesitaba._

_Sus palabras había sido: "Bella, no te me vayas por favor…"  
Fin del Flashback_

Fui al baño a darme una ducha, necesitaba relajarme, despertar recuerdos no se me hacía fácil.  
Sentí el agua caliente bajar por mi espalda y mis músculos se des tensionaron. Cuando salí de la ducho me enrolle en la toalla que había colocado en una silla que estaba al lado de la bañadera y fui al cuarto a vestirme. Me puse unos jeans que me quedaban algo holgados y una camiseta negra que también era algo holgada. No me gustaba ponerme cosas apretadas.

Agarré mi buzo y salí a caminar, siempre hacía eso para poder pensar con tranquilidad. No me había fijado como me quedaba, simplemente había agarrado mis zapatillas y salido de la casa.  
En Forks, solía llover, pero no me importaba mojarme, es más, me agradaba sentir la lluvia chocar con mi piel.  
Llevaba 20 minutos caminando, pensando si mudarme de una vez o no, y llegue a la conclusión de que amaba este lugar, no podía irme. De pronto, sonó mi celular y atendí, era Alice, la que además de ser mi amiga, era la hermana de Edward.

_ Alice – respondí con voz monótona.  
_ Bella, ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto con su común hiperactividad.  
_ Bien, ¿y tú? – respondí sin ganas.  
_ Bien, oye ¿Dónde estás? Estoy en tu casa, y hay alguien esperándote también, pasamos porqué la puerta estaba abierta y no queríamos seguir mojándonos – dijo Alice.  
_ Está bien, ya voy para allá, estaba caminando – solté sin más.  
_ Ok – y corté la comunicación entre nosotras.

Me di vuelta y caminé hacia mi casa. Mi vista estaba fija en el suelo, y mi mente en blanco. Simplemente caminaba.

Llegué a mi casa, entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Voltee a ver a Alice y ella estaba esperándome ahí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Le sonreí vagamente y corrió a abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo y luego fruncí el ceño. Ella había dicho que alguien más estaba esperándome también. Y cuando me di vuelta, allí estaba Edward, con una sonrisa que se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría al verlo.

_ Hola Bella – me dijo él, con los ojos con los que él solía mirarme.

_ Edward – y tras decir esto un suspiro escapo de mis labios.

Las palabras no hacían falta, y basto para que vaya hasta él y él me estrechara entre sus brazos.

_ Hacía mucho tiempo que no te tenía en mis brazos – susurró en mi oído.

_ Lo sé, lo extrañaba – confesé. Con él me sentía tranquila, era simplemente Edward.

Cuando miré de reojo a Alice pude ver la ternura que se reflejaba en sus ojos al mirarnos de esa forma.

_ Entonces… ¿te quedarás por un tiempo o te irás? – pregunté tímidamente.

_ Me quedaré… me gusta estar aquí y no quiero separarme de mi Bella otra vez – admitió. Con él siempre era así desde que nos habíamos vuelto unidos, yo era su Bella y él era mi Edward.

Lo único que hice en ese momento fue abrazarlo de nuevo, esa paz que emanaba de él me reconfortaba y hacía que mi depresión de fuera… al menos por un rato.

Después de estar un rato todos juntos en la sala, hablando (sentada al lado de Edward, por supuesto) me levanté y les pregunté:

_ ¿Quieren cenar? Puedo cocinar algo.

_ No, por supuesto que no Bella… tus habilidades culinarias no me convencen – dijo Edward bromista.

Yo reí ante su comentario.

_ Mejoré, ahora se cocinar sin hacer ningún desastre ni quemarme – dije con orgullo fingido.

_ Ah, entonces así sí – y me regalo una sonrisa. Cuando estaba con él no pensaba en eso de que estaba enamorada de él y todo el rollo, simplemente éramos nosotros mismos, sin algo de por medio.

Alice me siguió hasta la cocina y miró todos mis movimientos. Saqué el pollo de la heladera y me dispuse a meterlo en la parrilla cuando unos fuertes brazos tomaron mi cintura y me dieron vuelta.

_ ¿Por qué te alejaste? – me preguntó Edward con tristeza en su vóz.

_ Si tan solo supieras… - le contesté en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara.

_ Cuéntame – pidió.

_ Luego – respondí con mi mirada en el suelo.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que había hablado con él sobre mis problemas familiares, él había terminado besándome… pero habíamos llegado al acuerdo de no hablar sobre aquello y que no se repitiera.

Mi situación familiar era complicada. Mis padres biológicos habían muerto y me habían llevado con una familia cualquiera. Las peleas eran constantes allí, con la mujer que vivía allí y sus dos hijas. Me habían separado de mi hermano, y cuando descubrí todo eso a mis 13 años, me dispuse a buscar a mi hermano, Jacob. Esa familia cuando logré estar con Jake se mudó, me dejo vivir tranquila.

Unos meses atrás Jake se había mudado con su novia, Leah, de la reserva Quileute, dejándome a mi sola después de convencerlo de que iba a estar bien.

Todo fue difícil, muchas veces me derrumbaba, y él estaba ahí para mí. Él era mi sol personal, él era mi fuerza, él era mi alegría…

De repente sentí una voz en mi oído, su voz, que decía:

"_Siempre voy a estar a tu lado…"_

* * *

**Se que es medio raro, pero con el tiempo verán el porqué de este fic...**

**Espero continuarlo, pero solo lo haré si me animan a seguirlo, ya que si no es bueno ¿para qué seguirlo?**

**Espero que les guste, y dentro de poco actualizare Volviendo a Sentir, lamento tanta espera, pero los problemas me agobian! =S**

**Saludos! ^^ **

**Aclaracion: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo escribo un fic con ellos, nada más.**


	2. Una vez más me vuelvo a derrumbar

Después de la cena, me dirigí al jardín, era amplio, me gustaba. Me senté en el césped mirando a la luna, estaba todo oscuro. Había un farol en una de las puntas de mi jardín que iluminaba lo suficiente, no mucho, ya que no me gustaba tanta luz.

Alice hace rato que se había marchado con la excusa de tener que ver a Jasper (mi otro hermano, y que también fue separado), ya que eran novios.

Edward vino y se sentó a mi lado.

_ Es todo tan extraño – le dije. – Me refiero a TODO… tu vuelves, Alice y Jasper, Jake se va… cada cosa me cuesta más aceptarla… y que tú vuelvas no lo puedo asumir, sigo con el sentimiento de que te irás… otra vez…

_ Yo nunca me iré Bella, tú te fuiste – me dijo en tan solo un susurro.

_ Tenía miedo, ya sabes, mi corazón no puede volver a romperse, ya está demasiado roto – seguí sin mirarlo, solo miraba el cielo y contemplaba la hermosura de aquel.

_ ¿Pero a qué le tenías miedo? – me preguntó suave.

_ Es hora de que lo sepas… - siempre era sincera con él… no quería mentirle.

_ No te voy a obligar a que me digas… pero me encantaría escucharte – y tras eso me rodeó con sus brazos.

_ Creo que tengo que hacerlo – tomé una bocanada de aire y proseguí hablando -. Tenía 17 y estaba asustada, otra vez por aquella familia. Recuerdo haber ido a buscar algo al refrigerador ya que tenía mucha hambre y no había cenado.

Entonces salí de mi habitación y caminé por el pasillo. La mujer me miró con mala cara, pero no me importo y seguí camino al refrigerador. Cuando abrí la puerta de éste, sentí algo chocar con mi cabeza, y Marian, la hija mayor de la mujer, me había tirado una manzana. Sentí como la ira bullía dentro de mí y agarre la manzana y se la lancé. Como respuesta, vino y me pegó en la espalda, yo traté de correr, pero no pude.

Ella había agarrado lo primero que tenía a mano, una espada con un sorprendente filo que había allí, era vieja, pero cuando me desgarro la espalda sentí mi alma abandonar mi cuerpo.

Luego, con el profundo tajo que tenía en diagonal en mi espalda huí. La familia no se molestó en mí, no se preocuparon ni nada. Pero sufrí como nadie. El corte empezaba desde mi hombro derecho hasta la parte izquierda de mis caderas, cerca de la columna. Ese tajo, cada vez que hacía mucho esfuerzo me hacía perder el conocimiento y a los pocos minutos volvía en sí.

Simplemente nunca quise que lo supieras y que te preocuparas por mi… tampoco fui al hospital, sabes cuánto los detesto.

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando al suelo.

_ ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó con timidez.

_ Claro – acepté, no me avergonzaba mi corte, era una prueba del sufrimiento que tendría que cargar siempre.

Él empezó a levantarme la camiseta, no me importaba que me viera con mi corpiño, no era la primera vez que me veía así; pero no pude evitar que mis mejillas tomaran color en cuanto me sacó la camiseta por completo.

Le di la espalda para que viera mi cicatriz, que aunque no fuera muy notoria, podía verse claramente. No tenía un aspecto desagradable.

_ Rayos… -oí que dijo.

_ Lo sé… - una lagrima estaba escapando de la comisura de mis ojos.

Me di vuelta y su cara reflejaba preocupación. Me abrazó. Me hundí en sus brazos llorando, hasta que el frío me hizo separarme de él para volver a ponerme la camiseta.

Me la puse y me recosté en su pecho. Él me rodeó con sus brazos hasta que quede dormida. En sueños, sentí como algo me levantaba y me encaminaba hacia algún lado. Yo solamente me aferré a su remera. No quería dejarlo ir.

Me depositó en mi cama y yo me dejaba ir, soltándolo. Lo último que sentí en mis sueños antes de caer en la completa inconsciencia, fueron sus labios contra los míos, dándome un dulce beso.

A la mañana siguiente pude ver como una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro sin razón alguna, hasta que un pensa

miento interrumpió mi cabeza.

"_Me besó…"_

Bajé mi mirada al suelo, sonrojada, mientras buscaba unos pantalones y una camiseta para poder vestirme.

Bajé las escaleras y un rico olor se asomaba desde la cocina. Él estaba allí, se había ido… pero había vuelto.

Me vio y me sonrió. Yo me desperecé y caminé hacia él. Sin decir nada me estrechó entre sus brazos y besó mi cabeza.

_ Buenos días – dije, con mi cabeza escondida en su pecho.

_ Buenos días – me respondió. – Traje algunas facturas y serví zumo de naranja que había en tu refrigerador.

_ Gracias – dije con una sonrisa, que aunque pequeña, era sincera.

_ De nada Petisa – los dos reímos a la vez, recordando como él me decía cuando éramos más chicos.

Me separé de Edward y me senté en una silla. Tomé una factura y metí una parte en mi boca. Est

aba buena.

_ No te hubieras molestado – le dije reprendiéndolo.

_ No lo hice, quería desayunar contigo. – lo miré con ternura, no pude evitarlo. – Estas hecha un desastre.

Reí ante su comentario, seguramente lo estaba.

_ Era broma – dijo – estas perfecta.- Mis mejillas tomaron color al instante.

Terminé rápido de desayunar. Los dos estábamos callados. Me levanté, me acerqué hasta donde Edward estaba y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Rápidamente salí de allí. Fui a buscar mi buzo y bajé nuevamente. Edward había limpiado la cocina y me esperaba en el sillón.

_ ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – le pregunté, rogándome a mi misma para que dijera que sí.

_ Claro – masculló sonriéndome.

Apenas cruzamos el umbral y cerré la puesta detrás de mí, él tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

Cuando caminábamos de la mano, me sentía tan especial…

Fuimos al parque, recordando cosas y riendo.

Me sentía realmente bien cuando no estaba deprimida. Era una sensación agradable ser feliz aunque sea por un instante.

Pero al llegar la noche, mi semblante se tornó triste, y él lo notó.

No quiso preguntar y me llevó a casa, mientras un montón de preguntas se asomaban por mi cabeza:

"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Por qué me besó en la noche?..."

Él se puso nervioso cuando llegamos a mi casa. ¿Tendría algo para decirme?

_ ¿Qué tienes para decirme Edward? – le solté sin darle más vueltas.

_ Bella, estoy saliendo con alguien…

No, otra vez no, no no no, no podía ser verdad, sentí como mis lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas…

_ Sal de aquí Edward, déjame sola… veté… - le dije.

Salió de la habitación, pero no se había ido a la casa. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación en cuanto él salió, y me tum

bé en el piso, llorando, sin nadie a mi lado…

* * *

**Se que es algo descabellado el fic, pero más adelante diré porqué ha surgido.**

**Si, Jacob, Jasper y Bella son los 3 hermanos, y en este fic Bella es diferente, no es torpe, sus ojos tampoco son color chocolate y su pelo no es café.**

**Bella tiene ojos azules oscuros con gris y el pelo castaño.**

**Lo lamento si no es la típica Bella que ustedes esperaban. =( Pero era necesario hacerla así.**

**En cuanto a Edward, no es mentiroso ni esta engañando a su "novia".**

**Ellos SIEMPRE actuaban asi, como de la mano y todo eso de abrazarse. **

**Saludos! ^^**


End file.
